


Rainbow Baby

by Ilikesadstories



Series: Stark-Parker family [6]
Category: Avenger - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Childbirth, Childhood, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscarriage, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikesadstories/pseuds/Ilikesadstories
Summary: Rainbow Baby: a baby born subsequent to a miscarriage, stillbirth, or the death of an infant from natural causes.Trigger warnings: Miscarriage, child loss.But a happy ending.





	Rainbow Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha Peter x Omega Tony  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The opinions here expressed are not my own but are a way of moving the story forwards. Please, remember this is a work of fiction about fiction characters.  
English is not my native language.  
Sorry for the delay.

Tony Stark was in the middle of an Avengers battle when he realized that something _might_ be wrong. He was descending upon the bad guy, a man decided to turn all New York into rats, of all the things, when the AI system gave him an overall data about his body. His temperature, heart rate, blood sugar and diverseness details in his body was indicating that a fetus was about to be _expelled_.

Tony was so shocked by this that he was taken down by a truck that the guy threw in his direction. At least 6 Avengers were there, Peter includes, and they all were occupied at something. So, when Tony reached the ground(painfully), for the first time, he decided to stay down. Tony looked at the charts that were displayed in his helmet and felt the pain in his lower parts, slowly realizing his suit was going to get soaked by blood. Tony recognizing what he was going through, he was miscarrying and having a panic attack in the middle of a battle; a battle witch his friends and his Alpha could get hurt without his help.

This was bad. It's not like Tony and Peter didn't know about this fetus. Peter had woken Tony last week with a blowjob and caring words, saying he could smell a brand-new life in Tony again, their third kid nested in Tony's womb. Their little one, Maria, was barely 5 months old, but that was okay. They decided that they wanted 3 kids, and they had to get it before Tony's 42nd birthday because pregnancies in Omegas older than that were highly risky.

\- You okay Tony? - Captain asked in the earpiece they used.

\- Tony's down? - Peter's alarmed voice through the advice, Tony thinks the only Captain saw him falling. Everyone was around the city grounds, taking care of the civilians or the fight. – Tony, where are you? I'm going to you.

Tony couldn’t seem to take his breath on control, his lower pain was intensifying, and his mind was in chaos. He left the scene in supersonic speed, flying direct to his nearest trusted hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

\- What can have caused this? - Tony groggy asked the OB Dr. Smith after the procedure was complete. Mark 42 was by the corner of the room, in Total Surveillance mode. The hospital was quick and caring and assigned him for the best OB doctor in the shift at that time.

The doctor and the nurses had to suck the fetus completely out and then stop the bleeding and clean it. They had put Tony in heavy sedatives that made him pass out a few times, but Tony insisted on being awake most of the time. Now a few hours had passed, Tony was groggy but awake and dressed again, Mark 42 had given him a data of what end the battle had taken. No loses, just some hits on the team. Only then, Tony permitted Mark 42 to call Peter and warn him about Tony's location.

Dr. Smith ends his care with his hands and surgical objects, dismissing the sweet nurse that had helped him. He stopped and looked apologetic at Tony.

\- It’s impossible to tell, this soon- He came near Tony’s bed- Sure, it can be caused due to stress, hard hits on your body, it’s actually a lot of factors playing here- Tony closed his eyes on hearing those words- But its most likely to be a warning of the body itself; the fetus was probably in bad condition and the body sensed that.

Dr. Smith's name was called and he once again looked apologetic.

\- I got to go now, Mr. Stark- He said in a goodbye tone- But I trust your mate is already on the way and that you’re fine. If you excuse me.

And with that, he left. Tony felt tears running down his eyes and slowly, the news of what had just happened seemed to sink in his guts. Tony was pregnant just a few hours before, he had thought that nothing could ever take away the little happiness he had built for himself. He had been pregnant, he was nesting a life inside of him, his mate was glowing with the news and his daughters had been excited to have a new baby on the family.

Now, this was nothing but a sign. If Peter didn't saw it as a sign, he would be the dumbest person in the world. This meant what Tony had been fearing for years, it meant that he was getting old. An old Omega is no use for young Alphas, pregnancy is hard for old omega; their sex drive will slowly decrease until they stop producing slick completely by the age of 60. In a normal relationship, when the couple has the same age, it wouldn't be a problem, Alpha and Omega would spend their oldness cuddling and sitting on the front porch waiting for the grandkids.

Peter was young, though. No one, not even Tony would judge him for wanting a partner with a better sex life expectancy. Thinking like that, Tony only realized that Peter had arrived when he felt his strong arms hugging him, and Peter’s lips kissing his hairline. He then started crying copiously. This moment, right here, is where his life is going to shit again, after years of building it. His Alpha it’s going to wait the right certain amount of time and leave, they’re going to share weekends and vacations with the girls and in 10 years or more, Tony it’s going to receive an invitation(cordial) to Peter’s wedding.

For now, he will take Peter’s strong mourning scent and his warm embrace and his soothing words. He was pregnant, _he had been_ pregnant and now he was not. He was defecting, so much earlier than he thought. Peter holds him tight and quietly says "_It’s okay Tony, you’re okay now”_ and Tony wats to believe him if only he could control his cry. They stayed together for what seemed like hours until Tony's eyes had dry out and his nose stopped running. 

\- Its fine Tony, it’s not your fault- Peter gently combed through his hair- We’re going to be stronger after today, I promise you.

\- I'm just so shocked- Tony's voice was rough because of the crying- I thought I was strong enough, I've carried two pregnancies full-term before- Tony glanced hazily at Peter now- I thought this was the only part of my life was would succeed completely but still….

Peter once again hugged him. Tony started to think that now they had to go out, go to the Penthouse and see his daughters. Tell them.

\- You know, we can take a sabbatical year off- Peter suggested when they were getting ready to leave- Buy a farmhouse in a distant place, detox from all this rush life of New York. - Tony glanced at him in doubt.

\- Would you handle living a slow life? - He asked sarcastically. He knew how much Peter loved the city. He was surprised when Peter assumed a serious, hard expression.

\- I would handle anything for us, Tony- Peter’s eyes were watery- Just think about it, okay?

Tony promised to think and soon they were ready to leave. Mark 42 flew itself to the Penthouse while Happy was ready to pick them up in the hospital. The car ride was silent, they held hands, each looking at one side of the city. Arriving at the Penthouse, Morgan was a ball of energy unspent and went on, carrying her little life without a scar. When bedtime came, Tony stood at the girl's bedroom porch, watching while Peter read Morgan a goodnight story while Maria was sleeping on his chest. Today, the girls had lost a sister or a brother, but they were in such an age that no news could affect them.

Tony waited until Peter was done putting the girls to sleep to say he would like to move to the country.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Things are _prettier_ in slow motion. They find a piece of land in Maine, it's big enough to do some gardening, it's on the edge of the woods and it had space for a little private airport (In case of emergencies). The house in it was colonial, big and wide and needs renovations, it takes them 3 months to set it all up, they spend their last Christmas in New York and head to their new home in January.

The girls get big rooms each, with a joining playroom and a big tree house while Tony and Peter set up a small lab in the backyard red barn. They have a Maple tree in the front of the house where Peter tells Morgan that _fairies_ live inside the tree. They enroll Morgan in a nearby pre-k and decide to be full-time dads now. 

In February, when everything is officially settled down and when Maria is becoming the happiest baby ever, the Avengers comes for a Sunday lunch at their new home. Peter makes his famous barbecue with Steve’s help while everyone is sitting on the picnic table underneath the Maple tree. They listen to stories, show the house around and watch as Morgan successfully takes Bruce down.

As so life goes on at a much slower pace, and Tony was needing this, he can now say it. Every day he _heals_, he feels it in his bones when he gets up in the foggy morning and smells the earthy scent from the woods. He feels it in his guts when he must wake Morgan (and snuggle) and prepare her for school, and she gives him a sleepy smile and asks to be held a little. Morgan made into the junior's league of a soccer ball, to no one surprises.

He feels his heart _mending, renewing_ itself when Peter comes down the stairs shirtless, pliant under the last of his sleep while holding little Maria in his arms, ever the calm baby. He feels his body healing whenever he eats the food he harvested by Peter's side and when he takes Maria for his morning walk, she has a first nap during those times in her carrier while he stretches and breath in the clean air in his lungs. His mind is energetic while on his precious time in the lab, but he still isn’t in a hurry.

He feels _arouse _again a little time before March 28th, Maria's first birthday. It's not even something that used to do it for him, it was a pretty normal scene. It was Morgan's first soccer ball "tournament" (It was not a big thing) and they went there to cheer for her, of course. The sun was shy, and Tony set down on the benches to cheer and hold Maria. Peter handled 5 minutes until he had to get up, go to the fence and start screaming encouragements to Morgan. Tony seriously thought someone was going to forbid Peter to come to soccer matches again. But then again, Peter was in the fence, agitating his arms and scream: _‘You got this Morgs, YOU GOT THIS!!’_

And there it was, Tony got a boner. How?! There couldn't be a worse time, in a school facility, while his daughter was playing, and his younger daughter was trying to eat her foot. Tony desesperally tried to cool down, bottle-feeding Maria, thinking about engineers and tried to get his boner out of sight. He coursed at himself when he felt the first hint of slick while watching Peter turn his head in Tony's direction. Because they were mated, Peter was the most sensitive to his scents and when Peter gave Tony a little, devious smile, he knew he had caught the scent.

It takes them all the strength in the world to watch the rest of the game, act normal around the other parents and go through all the tasks of the day. They give ice cream to the girls and then they have set the bath for both in the master's bathroom tub, so they could clean Morgan and Maria at the same time. The girls make a mess, they soak the floor when making a water fight, Maria holds Tony's arms to stay up and throw water on her older sister while Peter tried to wash Morgan's hair. The girls laugh so much that tears come down from Maria's tiny, flushed face and when its bedtime, the girls barely make through the story of Rapunzel till they are fast as sleep.

And Peter barely makes through half the hallway to their bedroom before Tony attacks the younger man's mouth. All the tension he felt the whole day, saved by the candid time with his children, all their tension was pent up and released now, in the form of a hot night. And it felt good, all their bedroom action had been put under a healthy hold, both agreeing they weren't ready to do anything major, so that night was very special. All their pushes, pulling, groans, moaning, spending energy and opening themselves up and falling together when the time came. Their smell mixing with the smell of sweat and sex, creating a cloud of pheromones that translated everything they wanted to say.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

And so, life went on. And it felt great, it felt complete. They had scheduled, they planted the garden and took the girls to see museums and theatre and they had dinners at their neighbor's house. Tony taught Morgan her very first homework while Peter spender his free time researching web fluids in the lab. Maria is fully on walking by June, she gave her first steps in the house porch, and it was all recorded. They had ice cream every Sunday night and Peter constantly woke Tony up with a blow job. Everything felt like out of a dream.

Tony decided to stop to take birth control at the end of March but decided to not care for anything else. He and Peter had finally gone to a normal sexual routine, no worries on their minds and taking everything easy. He never checked for a fertile period or had any pregnancy tests around. They go for summer vacations at the beginning of August, the first week is in NY in May's apartment. They finally go there as tourists and see the city for real. The second and third week is in _Italy_, showing the beautiful country to the girls.

At the travel, they managed to not get the girls sunburned and managed to have sex in every hotel they went to. They took so many cute photos and laughed so much, but Tony grew concerned when he got up one-morning vomiting. Peter got super excited about this, but Tony decided to only go to the doctors when they came back. So, he dealt with this and tried to not get his hopes up every time he threw up.

Once back in the US, things were confirmed. Tony was expecting his third child. _Rainbow Baby_, the doctor calls it. Due to his last pregnancy loss, the doctor asked them to continuum the things they were doing, no Avenger_-ing_ and living peacefully in Maine. So, they go back and take another sabbatical year. This time, everything is more careful. Morgan goes to First grade and they decide to send Maria to a Day-care because Tony's third pregnancy is **Hard**.

His first trimester is the worst, by far. It's so bad that May invites herself into one of the guest rooms for 3 months. She helps in everything she can, she cleans and do the laundry and cooks huge meals. Tony gets a morning sickness so bad that sometimes he only left the bed by mid-afternoon. He throws up more than anything (May and Peter are always cleaning up) and the girls barely have time to cuddle between his sleepiness, vomiting, and exhaustion. But in every check-up, the baby is healthy. The right weight, the right size, and a healthy heartbeat.

They decide to not know the gender of the baby, just like they did on Morgan, and they decide that this baby's name is going to be Harley.

May only leaves when Tony gets a little better, in the second trimester. He gets more energy and helps Peter by entertaining the girls while Peter does the house chores. And when he's feeling a little better, he adventures in cooking. Now, Maria is starting slowly to talk, her best words are _Daddy, Papa, Mogn_, and _baby_. Morgan is demonstrating how to be a big sister for her, teaching Maria how to sit still while holding a fake-baby doll, which she named _Fart_.

And by the third trimester, the only uncontrollable thing in the Stark-Parker house is Tony’s hormones. He’s big, but still a little under the ideal weight and he cries at everything. He’s super sensitive, so much that Maria loves to cuddle him all the time and Morgan likes to pet his head and say, _‘It’s okay, Daddy’_. When he was upset at the dog commercial. Peter treats him like a china doll, making warm drinks and messaging his feet.

It's April 5th when Tony enters the surgery center for his third and last c-section. They're in Maine, this time. Peter left the girls at his neighbors while he took Tony to the hospital, all excited about this baby. In the hospital bed, groggy with medication and looking at his surrounding, Tony tries to get his life around in numbers, his 43 years old now, he was a billionaire, invented hundreds of machines and saved the world countless times. His mate is 25 years old and right now, they’re having their third kid. What a funny amount of numbers.

\- It's a boy! - He hears the doctors and the nurses celebrating, he feels Peter's hands tighten upon his and looks up to his mate. Peter is smiling and crying at the same time.

And there it is, his third child, his first son, his Rainbow Baby. Harley Richard Stark-Parker, they call him. And weird enough, he looks just like Tony, the perfect copy. Tony cries while holding him for the first time, as does Peter, and when the girls can see him, they are so happy.

Tony watches from his bed, while Peter sets Morgan and Maria on the right way to hold their brother and to take a picture. This, right here; this is happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the delay.  
Why it took me so long? It was a really tough topic to go through. But i felt like this story needed it.  
I hope you liked it.  
Leave comments,kudos,opinions and love.  
See you next work.


End file.
